


Light in the Hallway

by OTP_Malec_Shipper



Series: Scomiche Oneshots [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Malec_Shipper/pseuds/OTP_Malec_Shipper
Summary: Where Scott and Mitch are hopelessly in love with each other, and is afraid to admit it to each other.





	Light in the Hallway

The sharp ringtone on Mitch’s phone interrupted their quiet evening of cuddling and watching crappy romance movies. (Which Mitch not so secretly adored.)

It’s Kirstie, so Mitch puts her on speaker; which they both immediately regret.

‘I can’t believe that you didn’t tell me,’ Mitch winced at the volume of her voice, his hopes of a salvageable quiet evening shattering, disappearing far, very far into the future. ‘We’ve been best friends for literal _years-‘_

‘What exactly,’ Mitch interrupted, ‘did I not tell you?’ he looked at Scott to see if he had any answers. Scott shrugged, looking as confused as Mitch felt.

There was dead silence from the other end. ‘You don’t know?’ She sounded extremely disbelieving. The last time she had sounded that doubtful was when she had asked him if he felt anything other than friendship for Scott, and he had said ‘no.’

She coaxed the truth out of him eventually, and Kirstie being Kirstie, used that bit of information to smirk at him very time they did something even _remotely_ couply, and considering they were Mitch and Scott, it was 90 percent of the time.

It also always led him a shoulder to cry on whenever Scott looked as if he was in a serious relationship, knowing that he would only ever be a friend in Scott’s eyes.

Anyway.

‘No, we really don’t know,’ Mitch replied, cursing himself for adding the ‘we’ part. Kirstie, as intuitive as she was, noticed.

‘We? Is Scott here? Does Scott know what I’m talking about, at least?’

‘No. I really, really don’t.’

‘There’s an article speculating about your engagement since you both have matching rings,’ Mitch could sense Kirstie’s glare. ‘Matching rings, which you forgot to tell me about.’

‘So?’ Scott asked. ‘It’s just matching rings. I’m pretty sure that a lot of friends have matching rings, too. That doesn’t mean that we are in love.’

Scott averted his eyes, for some reason.

Mitch could feel his heart breaking into pieces, and not for the first time.

‘Kirstie,’ the hurt in his was voice palpable. He hoped that Scott wouldn’t notice it, but who was he kidding? Scott _always_ manages to pick up on his moods, and this time it was no different.

Scott’s arm came to rest on his shoulder in silent support, even though he was obviously confused as to why Mitch was hurt. Mitch took a step back and averted his eyes, not wanting to see the hurt on Scott's face.

‘ _Why_ did you have to bring up a fucking article which did not mean _anything?’_

Kirstie sighed on the other end of the line.

‘Because it obviously means something, Mitch,’ she said. ‘Everything around you thinks that you two are a thing, including me. Even now, after all this shit I’ve heard. You two are meant for each other, and I’m pretty sure that you two are soulmates. It’s pretty obvious.’

‘We _are_ soulmates,’ Scott pointed out, and Mitch felt his heart flutter wildly at those words. ‘But that doesn’t mean that Mitch is in love with me.’

‘Of course I am in love with you, you idiot.’

Mitch clamped a hand over his mouth, knowing that he couldn’t take the words back, even if he wanted to, which he didn’t.

Scott’s last words had alighted something within him that had been lying dead for so long.

Hope.

Hope that his best friend was in love with him; hope that Scott felt the same; that friendship wasn’t enough in the long run.

Kirstie laughed, the little shit that she is.

‘As you can see.’

She hung up.

Mitch was almost afraid to look up at Scott, who seemed to be frozen in shock.

He looked at his face, not expecting to see rejection there ( Both of them had been friends for too long to have any amount of rejection towards each other; they always treated each other the same, and Scott knew Mitch better than he knew himself, and vice versa.)

He expected to see a bit of understanding, and the promise that nothing was going to change between them.

What he saw, instead, was the look that Mitch himself was sporting.

His eyes were lit up with hope, as well.

Waves and waves of happiness crashed upon him, making him almost giddy.

Then they were moving towards each other, holding out their hands towards each other, meeting in a crushing embrace, both of them clutching each other as if the other was their lifeline.

‘So you actually meant it?’ Scott’s face was bright and happy, and Mitch felt his heart warm at the sight, because, god, he’ll travel towards the end of the world to make that smile remain on Scott’s face forever.

His feelings must have shown on his face, since Scott blushed and looked away. ‘Of course you did,’ His smile got wider, if it were possible. ‘I’m in love with you too, you know.’

‘I do, now.’ Mitch’s smile got wider as well. ‘I want to kiss you so bad right now.’

‘Why don’t you?’ Scott replied.

Mitch did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://otp-malec-shipper.tumblr.com/) or on  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/scomicheftmalec)


End file.
